User talk:Witnessme
Writing Contest Sure thing. How many judges will you be needing in total? ClericofMadness (talk) 16:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Let's say 3 max and they'll be given a day to come up with a consensus of ten stories. Witnessme (talk) 17:58, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Contest Blog Hey Witnessme, Just to let you know, the link to the rules in the contest blog you've created is currently not linking anywhere. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:52, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Also, would you like me to tag your story as a staff blog? That way it will show up on our front page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:55, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry to keep bugging you about this, but might it be an idea to mention that entrants must be older than 18 and living in the US in the actual blog, as opposed to just in the rules? Many of our users are less than 18 or residing outside of the States, and may not necessarily read the rules fully. Not trying to tell you what you should be doing, it's just that it might make for a smoother process when the time comes for verifying the entries. Regards | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:07, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the tip! We've added that to the blog post and would appreciate it being promoted! :) Witnessme (talk) 18:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Contest Question. Hello there, I saw your blog post about your contest that is being held, and I had a question that concerns this. Can the entered story be something I have already written? I think that I have one that would work well for the contest. Thank you! EDIT: Never mind, I just realized that I am too young for this contest. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:25, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Exception Hey, can you please make an exception for the story writing contest? I'm 15 and I don't want any prizes. All I really want is just for my writing to be noticed. http://i1362.photobucket.com/albums/r687/AwesomeTrinket/Rainbow_zpsamjjedjp.png 16:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Judging Since entries are still rolling in, I am waiting until at least midnight to finalize my decisions in case some last-minute wonders pop up, however, I have a clear idea of what most of them will be. How sould I deliver my decisions to you? ClericofMadness (talk) 17:53, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! You can post on my wall: the name of the story and the username of the person who wrote it. :) Cant wait to see your selections! Witnessme (talk) 20:06, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Already started reading them over. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I just noticed the message stating that the contest submission period ends the 14th. Are you going to be locking comments when that period is over to prevent submissions or leaving it running. If it's the latter, could you let us know when this time expires as we still have users currently submitting stories and I want to make sure we follow the rules you set up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:23, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! We will not be locking the comments, however the deadline is October 14th, at 11:59pm. Witnessme (talk) 22:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Which time zone? (Like in an hour and a half) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Promotions! Yup! Twitter, Facebook, and the FB fan page. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) The Boy Sort of confused. Generally those fan facts are about shows and the like, but this movie doesn't premier until 22 January 2016, so I'm not exactly sure of how this would work. As a matter of fact, I'm curious as to who would be posting, writing, etc. the actual post. I'd need more information about this before I can possibly form an opinion on the matter. ClericofMadness (talk) 23:58, December 9, 2015 (UTC)